The secret of a perfect murder
by Yunnie Yuae
Summary: Kyu is unwillingly taken on a case he did not sign up for...a murder mystery concerning an ex actressmodel… a perfect mystery, only one problem: Kyu is not willing to make an effort on it coz he's angry at Ryuu... but then he is intrigued...[[[FINISHED]]]
1. Chapter 1

**A: Not my original idea…. But it's damn interesting so I'm putting this in here… again the classes are mixed… but for two separate cases… if this one turns out right I'll write the second mystery, which is definitely more interesting then this one… anyways here's the summary for this one…**

_Kyu, Ryuu, Kuniko and Saburamarou are assigned to solve a murder mystery concerning an ex-actress/model… the prime suspect has gone free but Kyu is convinced that it is him… but wait, what about his '#1 fan' who's ready to do anything for him? And his bossy cynical manager… how will they solve this mystery?_

**Oh yeah… R&R… **

_Disclaimer: I don't own DDS…_

**THE SECRET OF A PERFECT MURDER…**

CHAPTER 1: the new case(s)

REPORT ONE

**EXACTRESS MURDERED**

Ex-actress Maya Shimamura (23) was murdered today in her suburban home in uptown Tokyo. Reports confirm that she was killed at exactly 10:53 this morning in the presence of her husband Joe Shimamura (28) and over a dozen fans and media personal who'd mobbed in front of their house that morning… and all of them swear witness to her terrifying scream as the dealt the final blow…

REPORT TWO

**HUSBAND SUSPECTED**

Police has officially suspected ex-husband Joe Shimamura as the perpetrator yesterday as the only one with a motive. There had been reports that the star couple were getting divorced a few days prior the killing. If this had commissioned Joe would lose half of his estate and property…

Joe Shimamura, the popular star of the hit series 'Hanging by a moment' has disclaimed this fact that it was a rough time for them and they had never really considered separating… Enraged fans had taken up protests outside the police station where he was being held.

REPORT THREE

**JOE SHIMAMURA INNOCENT**

The only suspect of the case has been released free. Not only did he have over a dozen reporters as his witnesses at the time of Maya's murder. He was reported to have been standing outside with the press when the scream had been heard. He also had passed the lie detector test the police had issued on him….

"Kyu" a low voice called, penetrating into his thoughts.

Kyu looked up, golden eyes smiling at his best friend "What is it Ryuu?"

"Nothing" the blue haired boy gave a curious look at the file in Kyu's hand "what are you reading about?"

"Remember the murder of the ex-actress two weeks ago. My cousin sent me this scrap book. She was a huge fan of hers… I think she wants me to solve this"

"Will you?"

"I don't think I have the time for that, we're really busy these days aren't we?"

"I can ask Principal Dan"

"Ryuu" Kyu laughed "its fine"

But Ryuu just gazed at him in this puzzling way….

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Class Q, here are your new assignments" Mr. Hongou barked when he finally arrived to class, late again but no one dare point that out.

"Assignments…?" Meg asked puzzled, staring at the two files in his hand.

"Any problem with that Ms Minami?"

"No… nothing" Meg stammered "I meant to say, how can we do two assignments at once?"

"You're going to be split in two groups…" a firm voice said, and everyone turned to face principal Dan and Ms Katagiri in the doorway.

"Why?" Kyu almost yelled. This has never happened before.

"We had taken notice of each of special points and arranged this…as each member has their vital roles in these two cases" He winked suddenly and class Q gaped at his sudden show of enthusiasm. "Think of it as adapting" he turned to Mr. Hongou "You may continue…"

"Meg, Kazuma, Kinta, you are assigned to the Himuro Mansion case concerning a series of mutilated bodies…" Meg swallowed, eye wide but Hongou ignored her and continued "…appearing on the premises of that mountain for decades the police reckon they are still conducting the same bloody rituals of their ancestors time. The police have tried to find out about it but the villagers are extremely tightlipped about it and there are rumors of over a hundred secret tunnels and catacombs in that mountain… enough to hide something that big. Also the following students of class A will be assisting in this case… Yukihira S, Shishido A, Gouda D. and Hayato S… so be sure to cooperate with them, that is all…"

Kyu who's eyes had lit up at the words 'mutilated, rituals and catacombs' suddenly burst out "Why can't I be in that assignment?"

Principal Dan smiled "because we have a special case for you…"

"Kyu, Ryuu you two are assigned to solve the murder mystery of Maya Shimamura… the wife of the famous actor who plays the great Nagasaki in 'Hanging by the moment'…"

Meg's eyes lit up dreamily "Why can't I be in that case?" whilst Kyu pouted and muttered something that sounded like 'women'…

"Because Meg, you are needed to memorize the Kanji characters in the runes… and Kyu have you never seen the series? It's a detective series… you'll like it" Ms Katagiri said in good humor "and Ryuu had specifically requested for this mystery"

For some reason Kyu GLARED at Ryuu, that however was unnoticed by Mr. Hongou who continued.

"Also assigned to this case are Kuniko Touya and Yukata Saburamarou…that is all, class dismissed." All the teachers left the room.

Kyu was still glaring at Ryuu.

"What?" Ryuu asked inquisitively.

"How could you?" came the answer.

"What?" Ryuu repeated confused this time.

"Now we have to go to some stupid actor's home while they get to that hostile village…" Kyu whined, throwing his hands up in the air.

Ryuu just sighed. Sometimes he didn't understand Kyu at all…


	2. Chapter 2

**A: Sorry for being late, but the script I wrote got deleted so I had to write it again (groan) and clunks of the plotline is missing in this script… but I'll try to explain it all. R&R…**

**Thanks for the reviews & the guys who read but were too: **xmiahimex (thanks and I'm only doing the actresses murder now. If this mystery turns out right I'll write the other one… it's going to be really interesting coz it's totally going to be focused on one certain person of the DDS who is really popular…)

_Disclaimer: I don't own DDS…_

**THE SECRET OF A PERFECT MURDER…**

CHAPTER 2: The meetings…

"So this is the studio…" Ryuu remarked trying to sound cheerful, he glanced at Kyu who looked glummer then a thundercloud "It's nice…"

"Whatever…" Kyu pouted, sprouting fire at every syllable, that he was unable to go to the Himuro mansion along with the others… instead he was stuck here, with an overly excited Kuniko and equally gay and boisterous Saburamarou… (Note: gay slang – happy)

"OMG…" Kuniko yelled suddenly, jabbing Ryuu with her elbow unintended "there's a high performance audio frequency sound effects thingys they use at…" the rest was drowned out by Saburamarou's eccentric wishful boasting…

"Oh how lucky have I, Saburamarou Yutaka, have been to get here one day…"

"Oh relax…. You only got here because we're stuck here for this stupid case just because Ryuu didn't have the sense to-" but he got interrupted.

"Excuse me?" a swanky looking woman holding a clipboard said addressing them, "I'm sorry kids but you're not allowed in the studio at this time, the autograph session is…"

"We're from the DDS…" Ryuu pulled out his notebook "We're here to ask some questions about Maya Shimamura's murder…"

"Oh" the woman said forcing an awkward smile upon her starched up face "DDS? I'm really sorry I thought you guys were the kids who were… never mind… I'll arrange a meeting with Joe… the studio's really busy these days but I thing we could make an exception for you guys…" she blubbered then sighed "Alright follow me"

"Damn it, damn this stupid place… I'm so sick of this…" Kyu cursed silently under his breath while trying to kick Ryuu who was still silent. It'd been two hours… they were not here to play around… too bad nobody explained it to Saburamarou and Kuniko…

"Oh we're going to meet Joe Shimamura"

"I'm going to be a star"

"He's so cute"

"I'm going to have hordes of fan-girls…"

"Please kill me" Kyu whispered to Ryuu, who stiffened looking horrified "I'm bored okay?"

"Kyu please be…"

"Hiiiii…" a bubbly voice made both of them jump.

"What?" Kyu yelped looking up to a blond girl with crazy blue eyes.

"Hello my name's Aliie Suchihira" She held out her hand at Kyu making him flinch, she grinned in a friendly way.

"Kyu and that's Ryuu Amakusa"

"Nice to meet you both…"she shook their hands animatedly "Oh I'm so lucky I got here" she plopped down on the chair next to them.

Kyu was intrigued "What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"Joe Shimamura has granted me a spot on the series… I'm sooo happy you know how hard it is to get a part… I'm his greatest fan…" she stopped suddenly looking at the guys "What are you doing here?"

"We're… from the DDS. To investigate the murder of Mrs. Shimamura" Ryuu told her.

The girl's eyes narrowed "You don't think he killed her right? He's so…"

"Cute?" Kyu offered

"No… not like that ya know. He gives donations to every orphanage in Tokyo every charismas and he even likes animals… they say animal lovers are … good" she finished lamely then turned her attention at the floor.

"Nothing is always what it seems, as detectives we are supposed to be open minded"

"But he didn't kill her, I was there in the crowd that day I heard the scream… he didn't do it honestly he's a good guy" Aliie burst out, a helpless look on his face.

"If Mr. Shimamura is as- good as you say it's fine… we're not targeting him, we are only trying to catch the killer…"

Her eyes became hopeful "So if the killer is captured then Joe will be okay?"

Ryuu smiled "yeah"

"So DDS right?" Aliie changed the subject promptly "Who are those guys?" She pointed to Saburamarou and Kuniko.

"Oh they're our assistants" Kyu grinned at her and Ryuu's eyes narrowed.

"Really?" Aliie beamed as the clipboard woman came and called them into the main office.

"Bye" Aliie called waving at the gang as they entered the room.

Joe Shimamura was a tall man with a lean build. Green eyes and dark hair… It was almost shocking that he looked normal when you first see him but his eyes held something that mesmerizes and he definitely had the x quality, because when he spoke, he included everyone and there was a certain charm that made people like him. Unfortunately for him Ryuu never liked the people with charm; they always had some sort of a façade… that he knew because he himself had it.

"Joe, this is the detectives from DDS…" the clipboard woman said wrinkling her nose unpleasantly.

"Thank you Koura, you may leave now" he winked at her as she grabbed a couple of files and stalked out. Then he turned to the detectives teeth flashing "I apologize for my manager she's a little too formal"

"It's fine" Ryuu watched him intently "As you know we are here to investigate the murder of your wife… anything you could tell us about her? Did she have any enemies? Anything that might have caused her death?"

"I don't know anything about her enemies but she was really independent… she liked parties and stuff like that, she's always going around getting drunk and I have to save her"

"It's that the cause of your near divorce?" Kyu asked.

"No… we never planned that… she was drunk that night she didn't mean any of it. She even yelled at strangers" Joe looked terribly sickened for a moment "There was a bit of a fight, a man tried to… well I punched him and the next day the press was all over us…"

"So that's the reason the crowd was assembled outside your house? You got in a fight?"

"Yes" He gulped staring at the floor "It was most unpleasant, I wish I was there to save her…"

"Mr. Shimamura, is there any chance that we could see the crime scene?" Kyu asked exchanging glances with Ryuu.

"Sure. The house has been shut down since the attack" he gave a sheepish look "I've been living in my apartment since then"

"Thank you for your time" Ryuu bowed lightly and started to walk out the door. Kyu followed him.

"He's suspicious…" Kyu whispered to Ryuu who nodded.

"Yes, I've never seen an actor give that much information so willingly… it's like he wants everyone to know about his alcoholic wife. If it was anyone else they'd be too busy trying to protect their reputation…"

"Yeah…" Kyu stopped turning around "Where's Kuniko and Saburamarou?"

"I dunno" He too turned.

Both of them were still with Mr. Shimamura…

"May we have an autograph?"

"Surrre" Joe Shimamura smiled charmingly and they both blushed. Ryuu and Kyu groaned…


	3. Chapter 3

**A: uh… sorry everyone… I'm just not really into this mystery, I'm sorta thinking of deleting it… then again maybe not, I'm confused… it hasn't really developed into the general mystery yet. Also this is supposed to be a humor; so far, I'm going with angst so it's brewing up to be confusing….**

**P.S. have edited the last chapter title to 'the meetings…' so they haven't yet decided on the suspects yet…**

**Also Kuniko is a bit different from the stammering tearful Kuniko from the anime. Just to inform you, she's only confident because she's a huge fan of Joe Shimamura and she wants to prove Kyu wrong.**

**Thanks for the reviews & the guys who read but were too lazy to review like my sister: MiaHime:** this ones better, hope you like.****AsterixMiko: really? My sister gave me that name; it's a very actorish name so I put it in. Lynnia: here.

_Disclaimer: I don't own DDS… and the name Joe Shimamura it seems, he's supposed to be a character from Cyborg 009 according to my sister. _

**THE SECRET OF A PERFECT MURDER…**

CHAPTER 3: The new developments…

"This place is a dump" Kyu said when they first arrived at the suburban home. Ryuu had to agree, it looked like a dump. Then again this place had been locked up for two weeks, according to the police no one had been allowed into the house since the murder except for officials, so naturally the place was undisturbed… and filled with a lot of dust bunnies…

"It's just a bit dusty…" Ryuu said carefully, obvious to Kyu's sudden mood shift when he'd entered the house. He was still unenthusiastic because he didn't get to go to the village with the others…

"It's still undisturbed… that's what we need isn't it?" Kuniko said.

"Hmmm…" Kyu sighed walking over the chalk markings showing where Maya had lain in the final moments of her life… "See anything suspicious?"

"No" Ryuu answered "normal… Joe gave a statement that she was doing Yoga at the time of the murder… I think she was doing just that…"

"They cleaned up the blood but, it was splashed here…" she motioned towards the mantel and the nearby wall, her neck was slit, then the killer pulled out the knife like this…" She swung herself around her hands trailing "So the blood was sprayed like a curving trajectory like that…"

Both the boys stared….

"And moving on…" she muttered blushing "in the report, Mr. Shimamura said the killer had swiped at him, and then made a hasty escape through the glass doors around the back… there are evidence of that, broken glass and a trail leading out the garden."

"Why didn't Joe run after the Killer?"

"Because he was more worried about Maya" Kuniko answered at once "I don't know why you are so fixed on making him the Killer Kyu"

"Because he is suspicious" Kyu said stepping under the police tape and walking towards the broken door.

"But it's impossible, he was outside when the scream was heard, there were over a dozen people out there…" Kuniko pointed out following him "he was inside for only about a couple of minutes until everyone else came after him"

"I don't know but I have a feeling, he is the killer but how did he do it? How did he make her scream? How did he get rid of the murder weapon in just a few minutes?"

"Because he didn't do it" Kuniko protested crossing her arms over her chest.

"Who could have done it then?" Kyu shot back staring at her like she was mad.

"Okay time out" Ryuu said quickly getting between the both of them "We'll solve it, just don't fight"

"We're not-"

_Click…_

Suddenly the whole place was filled up with the sounds of loud music…

"SABURAMAROU!" Kyu and Kuniko yelled simultaneously, both of then rushed back the living room where Saburamarou was helplessly trying to turn the volume down.

"What are you doing?" Kyu exclaimed switching the TV off manually.

"What?" he shrugged "You guys were taking too long, so I thought I'd watch some television till you're done"

"Saburamarou, this is a crime scene, you DO NOT watch TV at a crime scene" Kuniko told him.

"Well are you done now?"

"NO" Both of them yelled back going back to the glass doors, followed by Ryuu and a very confused Saburamarou.

"I really can't stand him sometimes, I'd rather be at that creepy mansion then here" Kuniko whispered to Kyu, who nodded. He wanted to go there too… both of them crossed the lines to the garden, it seemed normal enough… the police had labeled the evidence; some broken plants and the loose gravel around the back wall…

"Still nothing" Kuniko said sighing.

"Yeah" Kyu murmured "Let's get back to the studio"

"Wait" Ryuu was squinting down into the grass "I think there's blood here" he motioned towards the large paving stone at the front of the glass doors.

"No way" Kuniko said, stooping down near the stone. The grass was smeared with a brownish color.

"Is it…?" Kyu said touching the dried color. There was three brown smudges on the side of the stone almost like finger marks, which was almost completely covered by the grass.

"Let's get some samples to the lab" Ryuu suggested and took out the DDS notebook.

"I don't get it, why didn't the police see that?" Kuniko asked touching the side of the stone "they would have seen it right?" she pulled out the camera from her bag and took a few pictures of the marks…

"I wonder… if the Killer purposely did that" Saburamarou's voice said from the back.

"What are you implying?"

"It's simple" Saburamarou gazed at Kyu lazily "Did he purposely touch the stone or did he trip and fall down. Either way, there is a reason for those stains…"

"It's possible that he had fallen down, the Killer was in a hurry to get away" Kuniko said "The Killer probably didn't figure that Joe would have been there…"

"What do you mean?" Ryuu suddenly interrupted her.

Kuniko stopped, startled "Welll… um, Joe was supposed to be in Kyoto that week"

"We were supposed to shoot the new theme song that week; all the detectives in the show had to go. I only stayed back because Maya wasn't feeling well"

"Maya wasn't feeling well?" Ryuu inquired raising a brow.

Joe Shimamura shrugged "well… she was an alcoholic, I found out she's been drinking so I came back. She was already at the party when I got home"

"Yeah we need to ask if the Kil-" Kyu started but was suddenly interrupted

"Mr. Shimamura" an assistant poked his head into the dressing room "Ms. Koura is asking for you"

"Okay, I'll be right there" Joe said to the assistant then turned on his charming smile at the detectives "Sorry but I have to go now"

When he was gone, Kuniko turned to Kyu with an unreadable look on her face "Do you still think he's done it?"

"Most definitely" Kyu nodded silently "he did it, and he has a clever way of hiding it. We just need to find out how"


	4. Chapter 4

**A: since I've been gone a long time and I want to finish this soon, I'm uploading this with chapter 4. So banzai, you get a 2 in 1 deal… Tell me how you like the story so far. Thank you…**

**On a side note, Rima Fujita is one of my favorite artists... and she's mentioned here.**

**Thanks for the reviews & the guys who read but were too lazy to review.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own DDS… and the name Joe Shimamura which is from Cyborg 009._

**THE SECRET OF A PERFECT MURDER…**

CHAPTER 4: The Suspect

"I can't believe he still believes Joe is the perpetrator" Kuniko said for the hundredth time after they left the dressing room "I mean, he wasn't even supposed to be in the city, so it couldn't even be planned beforehand…"

"Please STOP whining" Saburamarou interrupted her, wrinkling up his nose, then to Ryuu he said "look those hot babes, they're ogling at my sexy body"

Ryuu ignored him, unaware of the obvious carnal stares the _babes_ were sending at him. He was thinking about the mystery. Kyu had already pinned the murder on Joe, the only one with the motive but it was impossible. If he had murdered Maya within the two minute period, he must have used a very clever method. But that seemed improbable since the lie detector test had come out negative…

"KYU, RYUU" a cheerful voice yelled over all the commotion in the room, a few eyebrows were raised in annoyance but the lively blonde ignored everyone and abruptly hugged the blue haired boy enthusiastically, who shot out of his thoughts instantly.

"Did you see? Did you see it?" she asked animatedly, her eyes shining with delight. She let go of Ryuu and hugged Kyu, who blushed profusely.

"Huh?" Kyu shook his head giddily.

"I shot my first scene just now" Aliie let a squeal and started hopping with a helpless looking Kyu.

Kuniko stifled a laughed "congratulations"

"Oh thanks, I'm Aliie Suchihira, what's your name?" She held out her hand at Kuniko.

"Kuniko Touya, nice to meet you"

"You too" Aliie smiled giving her a great hug "it's so nice to meet real people in the studio, everyone here is so plastic"

"Plastic?" Kyu asked amused.

"Um… everyone is so… synthetic as in very conceited and cynical, also very boisterous and self-absorbed…" she made a face and sighed "I thought everyone would be nice like Joe"

"You like Joe a lot, don't you?"

"Uh huh" she nodded her face brightening up "I like him a lot, he's really great. I've read all his biographies, news and gossip and everything…"

"Then you'll know a lot about his wife too?" Ryuu asked her a sudden suspicion forming in his mind.

"Yup. Maya Kasumi, born in 1983. Her father was the famous actor Munakata Kasumi but she didn't have much acting talent. She only appeared in two films, one a lame horror and a comedy, both flunked so she then changed her career to modeling. She met Joe at the age of twenty and they married in the December of 2004 in-"

"That's good" Kyu stopped her quickly "Want to go for coffee?"

"Sure, there's a café at the end of the block specially reserved for the actors and crew of the series" Aliie took both Kyu's and Kuniko's hands "… ya know for privacy and stuff… come on, I'll treat you guys"

"Are you sure this is alright?" Kuniko bit her lip nervously. The place was filled with actors and other famous people. It was unnerving to see so many beautiful people in the same room.

"Sure. Wanna go to the back, there's a real cool mural I wanna show you, come on" she pulled them in before anyone could object.

The inside was different from the lively outside; it was filled with dark murals which loomed over the tables in a sinister way. The mural Aliie wanted to show was the face of a manga child shedding her tears in to the sky where they turned to stars… And the coloring was also very unpredictable with dark hues then bursts of bright reds and yellows. It would be wonderful to look at in the night.

"It's very amusing" Kyu commented

"Yeah but inspirational" Aliie shook her head knowingly "the murals were painted by _Rima Fujita_, so it's really valuable"

"Wow" Kuniko whispered looking around at another mural, this one with a woman disappearing into a rose bush "it's really nice"

"Shall we sit?" Ryuu asked Aliie who took them to the very back of the room.

"Here, sit. I'll just go to the ladies' room for a sec okay?" Aliie grinned "I won't be long, so stay here please"

"Wait" Kuniko cried grabbing her arm "I'll come too"

"Okay, you guys wait for us okay?"

And they were gone just like that, Kyu turned towards Ryuu "Do you think they'll come back soon?"

"No"

"I thought so" he said with a sigh.

There was a silence in which both the boys dwelled in their thoughts when suddenly a suspicious voice called from the front of the room.

"Is anyone in here?"

Another voice answered "No, it's closed in the afternoons" then there was the sound of footsteps proceeding into the room

"Quick, let's hide" Ryuu hissed, quietly stepped under the table cloth pulling in his best friend with him.

The sound of footsteps stopped, another noise of chairs being drawn out sounded and the two sat down.

"So how have you been these days?" an unfamiliar voice asked. "Is there something bothering you?"

"Crap, really crap thank you" the other voice, a woman's swore in an ironic voice "first of all the murder and then half the extras cancelled out saying they didn't want to work with a potential murderer… _humph _that little snot is trouble even though she's now dead"

The man sighed "You're still bitter, does Maya still bother you that much. You should forget about the past"

Kyu nudged Ryuu.

There was the sound of something dragging along the table "I can never forgive her for what she's done. Never… and you know what's ironic?" the woman let out a whinny of a laugh "She had it coming for a long time"

"Chiza, you should be wary of saying such things, especially at this time when everyone is searching for Maya's killer."

Chiza let out a huff "does it matter? we're still in this trouble because of her. And to makes matters worse; Joe brings this stupid blonde to the shoot as an extra. She's so stupid that she can't say two lines without messing up. I'm telling you I'm so wound over the edge that I'm –"

She stopped as the door opened.

"Oh, Ms Koura, what are you doing here?" Aliie's usually cheery voice sounded slightly dented.

"Leaving" the woman said coldly, with a brisk nod, she left the room with the strange man. Ryuu and Kyu poked their heads from under the table.

"What are you doing?" Aliie placed a tray on their table, her eyes were strangely glazed. She looked almost sad, looking the opposite of her usual self.

"Looking for Ryuu's contacts" Kyu joked grinning at her.

"Oh" she fumbled with her handbag "I have a torch, here"

"It was a joke Aliie" Ryuu said staring at her intently "Why was Ms. Koura angry at you?"

"It's nothing, she hates everyone basically. She probably just targets me because Joe approves of me. They had a kind of a history, I don't know about. Ms Koura is probably attracted to Joe, he's the only person on the whole set who is treated justly by her"

"Sorry, I'm late guys" Kuniko hurried through the door looking harassed "there was a great line at the salad counter"

Aliie blushed "I forgot they had the self service here. I didn't want to disturb you guys so I got you some cheeseburgers and Pepsi, is that okay?"

"Its fine, thank you" Ryuu nodded at her.

"Yeah, you've done more then enough" Kyu added, and a silent look was exchanged between the boys

_They just might have found another suspect._


	5. Chapter 5

**A: I'm afraid I'm always so emotional. I don't know why I seem to get them so involved in the mystery…I mean I love making Kyu cry over victims, maybe I'm sadistic as 'FTLOK' implies…tapes mouth shut from blabbering nonsense (anyways review and enjoy) **

**Also sorry about the spelling mistakes in my last chapter i'll try to edit I was in a hurry to update.**

**Thanks for the reviews & the guys who read but were too lazy to review: arigatho MiaHime and Lynnia**

_Disclaimer: I don't own DDS… and the name Joe Shimamura which is from Cyborg 009._

**THE SECRET OF A PERFECT MURDER…**

CHAPTER 5: The suicide confession (edited 24/6/2006)

"So Ms Koura had something against Maya?" Kuniko asked sounding delighted. I knew that woman had something to hide. We should have suspected her from the sta-"

"I still don't get why you guys went to that café without me" Saburamarou whined pouting.

"We don't know she killed her. She might have a motive but maybe she didn't kill her" Kyu was telling Kuniko.

Ryuu put a hand to his forehead sighing with exasperation, god it was hard with all the nerves. Kyu wanted to solve it as quickly as possible. Kuniko wanted to save their main suspect. And god knows what Saburamarou wanted…

"Ryuu?" Kyu's voice woke him from his trance. He and the others seemed to be discussing something seriously. Kuniko was holding her phone.

"What?" he stepped back alarmed.

"That samples we sent to the lab has been confirmed. Also the police inspector had requested us to come to the station for a while to see som–ow" Kuniko yelped as someone ran past her suddenly. All four of them turned to see a blonde girl running towards the women's bathroom.

"Aliie?" Ryuu, Kyu and Kuniko cried at the same moment.

"That is a weird girl" Saburamarou declared running a hand through his greasy hair.

"I wonder what's wrong with her." Ryuu asked looking concerned "Kuniko, can you-"

"Where is that insolent little brat-" Ms. Koura's voice interrupted answering Ryuu's question. He instantly stepped away from the path of the hard faced manager who looked angrier then usual, if that was even possible.

"What are you going to do to Aliie?" Kyu stood in front of her way, fighting to keep the anger out of his voice. It was obvious that Ms Koura had said something to Aliie to make her upset.

"None of your business" the manager glared at Kyu "I would like it if you and your… friends mind your business about how I run things around here."

"Wh-" Kyu began but Ryuu grabbed his arm with a vice like grip.

"Stop Kyu"

"_Humph"_ the woman grunted then left them to follow Aliie into the bathroom.

"Lets go hear what she's got to say" Kyu muttered stubbornly turning away from Ryuu. But Ryuu grabbed his arm and turned him around.

"Let's not" Ryuu whispered in a harsh tone "Might I remind you we're here to solve a mystery. If Aliie is being penalized by Koura, we can't interfere. This is a profession, they have rules"

"But"

"We're still on assignment, we can see Aliie later"

"Alright" Kyu muttered darkly. But he didn't seem pleased about it.

"So here it is" the young officer turned on the projector.

The screen showed static for a moment then a picture appeared.

_A mass of people, shuffling nervously in the crowd as the camera aimed at a familiar looking man stepped out of the front door of a house…. _

"That's Joe isn't it?"

_"Hi" he said with a sheepish smile. The crowd came to life at his words… a man stepped in front of the camera for a second and then there was a rush to meet the man at everyone's attention. The camera rocked treacherously then adjusted gradually as the crowd stopped moving…._

_"All this attention for just one punch?" the man said shrugging, some of the crowd laughed. Others edged closer to ask questions…_

_"Mr. Shimamura can you tell us about the fig-"_

_The sentence was never completed as a sudden scream pierced through the air, everyone froze…_

_"Maya?" Joe turned, and ran into the house… the crowd went hysterical. _

_"What's happening?"_

_"What was that scream?"_

_The camera shook again, this time it was filled with the voices of the anxious crowd. Some even tried to open the gates. Then Joe appeared, blanched and soaked with blood…_

_"Help" he said "Maya's…"_

With that the screen went blank…

"So, what do you think?" the inspector asked the detectives…

"Strange" Kyu said, "He was inside exactly two minutes thirty seven seconds…"

"_Freak_" Saburamarou muttered loud enough for everyone to hear. Kyu ignored him as usual.

"Maya screamed when Joe was outside, that means she wasn't killed by him" Kuniko said hopefully someone else would side with her.

"Yes we have identified the scream. There is no doubt that its Maya's voice but its still bewildering, how a person got into the house while all the commotion at the front but it might have been the perfect opportunity."

"I guess" Ryuu said "he used it as an advantage. Everyone was concentrating on Joe…"

"That means Joe's not the perpetrator then?" Kuniko started again, sounding immensely happy.

"I still believe he's hiding something"

"I can't believe you" Kuniko cried out when they finally got back to the studio "You still believe he's… argh…" she growled stomping, and making more then one passerby give her odd looks.

"It's not like you Kyu" Ryuu informed eying floor, arms crossed.

Kyu shrugged and changed the subject "I want to find Aliie"

Kuniko sighed "You can't…" she was unable to continue as Kyu darted into the women's bathroom…

"That's…" Saburamarou began

"Kyu…" Ryuu began

Both were unacknowledged as Kyu burst open the door and ran inside… the other three followed helplessly. Kyu was standing in front of the doorway…

"Kyu, what's…" Kuniko stopped as she caught sight of the blooded mess on the floor.

"Aliie…" Ryuu breathed close to a whisper. In a moments time he had gone to her side and pulled her up from the floor. His hands searched for her pulse… there was one but just barely…

"argh…" those pale eyes opened slowly, she coughed painfully…

"Aliie… just hold on… you'll be…fine" Kyu was now stooping with his best friend. "Kuniko call for help"

"Yes" she opened her phone and started screaming instructions to the paramedics…

Saburamarou cocked his eyebrow "would you look at that…" the other two boys turned towards the mirror… written in blood were the words – 'I'M THE ONE WHO KILLED HER, PLEASE FORGIVE ME'…

"Aliie?" Kyu shook her carefully "who did this?"

_"I'm sorry for everything…"_ she whispered, a tear rolled down her cheek _"… I did it… I killed her… it was selfish of me…I want to tell him… I'm sorry"_

"Aliie!" Kyu gripped his hands so hard that it hurt "do not defen-"

"Shhhhh…" Ryuu whispered quietly "calm down, it wasn't her…"

"What?"

Then Ryuu did a strange thing… he leaned forwards until his and Aliie's noses were barely touching…

"Ryuu?" Kyu's face colored with a blush. What the? Behind them Kuniko dropped her phone in a clatter…

"Ryuu?" she whispered incredulously.

Ryuu straightened, then tilted his head at Kyu "I had suspected it and it's true… she has the slight scent of nitrous oxide… you know what that means Kyu?"

Kyu nodded then stared into the eyes of his best friend

"She was drugged"


	6. Chapter 6

**A: Sorry for the late update…. My pc crashed five times in all, all data was lost…. I had to do over from scratch and my USB drive died and I got sidetracked by precious Jrock… also a lot of things changed… I'm sorry for the looooooooooong wait… but believe me I don't abandon my stories**

**Anyways here's the next chapter **

**Thanks for the reviews & the guys who read but were too lazy to review: **_MiaHime: I don't think you'll be too surprised with the conclusion. Miki: meh… 33333_Lynnia: Np… thanks… Nitrous oxide is an anesthetic; it's used as a knockout gas. Doctors use it to numb pain…also to sedate patients.

**SPECIAL THANKS TO MACHIKO!!! **

_Disclaimer: I don't own DDS… and the name Joe Shimamura which is from Cyborg 009._

**THE SECRET OF A PERFECT MURDER…**

CHAPTER 6: The Discovery

"Kyu?" Ryuu stared at his best friend worried…an hour passed since they found Aliie in the women's bathroom… Kyu hadn't said anything since then, they'd figured out a major clue but everyone was too worried about Aliie for proper investigation. And the doctors had said it would take another hour to confirm that she was out of danger… so all four of them had stayed in the waiting room patiently waiting for any improvement in their friend…

"Excuse me?" a nurse came out of the ICU, Ryuu stood up and nodded at her

"How is Aliie Suchihira now?"

"She gave a small smile "She's out of danger but she'll be unconscious for a few hours"

"That's great…" Kuniko stood from her seat "When do you think we can meet her?"

"Not so soon" The nurse smiled again "Oh yes… Do anyone you know about Ms. Suchihira's relatives?"

Ryuu shook his head "she said she moved just a few weeks ago from Kyoto province… she didn't tell us anything about any relatives… we assumed she lived alone"

"I see…" she shrugged "Well can you guys hold on to this? Personal items are not allowed in the ICU ward" She handed Ryuu a small cell phone and left them alone.

"Lets go back to the –"

"Let me take that" Kyu snatched the phone from a startled Ryuu. The other two stared dumbfounded at Kyu.

"It's nothing… I just wanted to keep it if it's fine with you"

Ryuu sighed then shrugged "suit yourself… we're going back to the studio now… I need to check -?" Ryuu turned towards Kyu "what's wrong now?" he asked sighing….

"Nothing…lets solve this quickly" He sighed and walked towards elevator. The others followed him lost in their own thoughts…

"I'm sorry… Mr. Shimamura is busy at the moment" The secretary informed bowing her head a little in apology. He'll be about a ho-" but she was interrupted by Joe's voice

"Let them come in Mika… I can still talk you know" He sounded casual let breathless… They found out why when they walked into the room.

Joe was on a treadmill… quite breathless but his eyes smiled when the spotted them.

"Hello again young detectives" He smiled innocently, it was almost criminal of Kyu to accuse him of being a murderer. Joe looked inexplicably innocent…

"How are you Mr. Shimamura?" Kuniko burst out with a genuine smile on her face.

"I'm great…." He panted looking at the small electronic monitor, showing the stats of his pulse rate on the treadmill "Apparently very healthy too" He smiled crinkling his eyes like most Japanese people did when they smiled.

"Mr. Shimamura?" Ryuu started to talk when a young woman burst in breathlessly.

"I've finished it sir!" She declared her voice slightly hysterical; she waved a script in front of Joe. Ryuu was surprised when he didn't particularly look startled. He must have a lot of experiences with crazy fans to act like he was acting now. The woman had nearly assaulted him in her abruptness.

"I'll look at it when I finish Masaki" He smiled at her breathlessly "I'm sure it's all good, you are a very talented girl" He complimented genuinely. Ryuu looked at Kyu worriedly. He was still unsure why Kyu chose to accuse Joe. He could see no fault in his character… he seemed the last person to be the culprit. It was looking hopeless. Then there was the swish of the door opening… Ms. Koura walked in looking placid, yet hostile at the same time.

"Masaki! I told you not to disturb Mr. Shimamura like this"

Masaki paled "I… I just wanted to…"

"You are only an apprentice… go to your duties right away" She commanded pointing at the door "If I catch you disturbing him again, I will fire you got it? Leave now"

There was an unsettling silence as Masaki scrambled towards the door. The DDS members looked nervously at Koura and then at Joe. Joe burst into a grin "Ms. Koura is a bit strict… don't mind her… what did you want to ask me?" He slowed the treadmill and stepped off wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Yes… we had a few questions about your wife…" Ryuu said settling down on the couch with everyone else. Joe stayed where he was and answered the questions without any trouble for the next five minutes. Koura stood watching them from the door. Just as they were leaving, Joe casually dropped the script Masaki brought to the wastebin, Ryuu eyed him suspiciously… Kyu stopped too… Joe seemed to not notice but he smiled at them as they left.

"That was interesting" Ryuu muttered as they walked out of the studio. "How did you figure it out Kyu?"

"There were no more suspects… he had motive and everything to lose if they divorced." Kyu replied "we still can't prove it"

Ryuu nodded and then looked at the confused faces of the other two detectives "If he did it, he still had an impressive place to hide that kitchen knife… If he really did it, we'll find the knife at his house since he didn't leave the house alone after the murder… and we still can't forget the witnesses… the whole crowd of people gathered around his house. Also the explanation behind the scream"

Kuniko was frowning but Kyu had a smile on his face. Saburamarou just looked confused.

"Compared to our other difficult cases, I don't think that will be that hard" Kyu had the excitement in his voice for the first time since this case began "We still need to link the connection with Aliie to this case"

Ryuu nodded "Lets go to his house… we need to check the crime scene again" Kyu walked with his best friend and the other two followed, not completely clear on what just happened.

They arrived at the Shimamura house about half an hour later… they checked everything again… everything seemed to be in order… just like before… Walking into the garden, Ryuu stopped near the stone stab they had discovered the blood the otherday…

"Kuniko, did the reports come from the lab?"

She nodded lightly "the blood on the stab had been identified as Maya's blood… other then that nothing… the stone is too heavy to be moved by one person… its no use… I don't think he can move it and it's impossible for him to move it back within the limited time he had"

Kyu was inspecting the stone carefully near the doorway… Ryuu dropped to his knees beside him…

"I see…" he said quietly touching the thin horizontal ridge between the stone and the door "What if he didn't need to move the stone?" He looked at Kyu and from the look on his eyes… it was clear that he had come to the same conclusion.


	7. Chapter 7

**A: Update… I want to finish this soon; I lost too much time anyways… Please read and enjoy!!! Review my mistakes…**

**I pretty much sucked this whole chapter but my muse is dead and buried… I just want to finish this… I'm sorry… I'll edit it all after a month. Also For The Love Of Katagiri is on hiatus for now… please understand I can't do more then two stories at a time right now… but I have done a synopsis of it and I **_**will**_** finish it. **

**Thanks for the reviews & the guys who read but were too lazy to review: **ShilaDrake: hi back XD thanks for reading. Sindhu: YOU ARE REALLY REALLY LUCKY!!! Ty

_Disclaimer: I don't own DDS… and the name Joe Shimamura which is from Cyborg 009, I don't own it either…_

**THE SECRET OF A PERFECT MURDER…**

CHAPTER 7: The Suspicious Intent

Within an hour the boys were all sweat drenched and tired but it didn't dampen their spirit. Despite Kuniko's complaints about destroying private property they still were at it. Even Saburamarou joined in reluctantly… They managed to dig around the stone, it was still not unearthed… Using the spades they found in the garden shed, they tried to pivot the stone sideways just to get a look below it. To Kuniko it seemed pointless yet she waited for them to finish. If it involved Ryuu Amakusa doing labor work, it was bound to be something important….

"Kuniko!" a sharp voice made her snap out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" She turned and found the boys straining to lift the heavy stone, it was a few inches up but they were having difficulties keeping it that way.

"Look in the ground, try to find a blade or a knife" Kyu gasped, looking strained.

"Alright" She muttered noncommittally and dropped to her knees to inspect the hole… There was a nothing particularly interesting down there, the hole was about few inches wide and too dark to actually see; she pulled out her DDS torch and squinted into the darkness, nothing suspicious really… she aimed the light a bit sideways, and a glint of light hit her eyes almost immediately…

"Kuniko?" Ryuu's soft voice said in a questioning tone, she couldn't answer him, her fear was realized… there was some sort of metal down there…

The stone was threatening to fall on her arm, but she was reaching out to capture that item she saw. The boys were struggling to keep it up, and she was leaning in towards the hole…

"Kuniko… get your hand out of there!" Kyu was yelling, there was anguish in his voice. She ignored him, reaching down, she could almost touch it, just a little more… she touched it… her fingers digging into the soft soil, she grabbed it tightly. The stone was grazing her knuckles… there was low cry, the stone nearly crushed her arm, then stopped its descent, still painfully pinning her hand to the side. Without her noticing, Kyu was next to her, trying to help her get her arm out… only Ryuu and Saburamarou was holding the stone now. Kyu's hands were getting bloodier as the stone grated at his skin, he was trying to hold back the stone with his hands and feet… an idiotic gesture but it worked, she successfully retrieved her arm back. Then the stone was dropped to its place and the other two boys were suddenly beside them, asking if she was alright… Kuniko felt dazed… her right arm was bleeding… also throbbing in pain… All of them were breathing painfully…

Kuniko unclenched her fist slowly, _it_ was caked with her blood and dirt, but there was no mistaking _it_.

It was the murder weapon…

XXXX

"This still doesn't solve the mystery" Kuniko told Ryuu at the hospital waiting room. They were all having their wounds checked; Kuniko in particular had to get a shot for being cut by the murder weapon. Kyu was at the ICU checking on Aliie. Saburamarou was being treated in the casualty department.

"We found the murder weapon, now we only have to prove _how_ he did it" Ryuu explained calmly. Kuniko was too looking pale and confused…

She shook her head and sighed "I can't believe he did it" She muttered softly like she was talking to herself.

Ryuu patted her bandaged hand uncharacteristically, and they waited there in silence for a few minutes till the other two came back. Still it was very depressing, they still couldn't prove he did it, because they were basing they suspicions on assumptions. The knife handle was destroyed so it was easy to slide the weapon down the slit… and if Joe saw it he would have informed the police but there was a chance he couldn't have seen it. And if he was the killer, Ryuu was certain he was but they still needed to know why Maya screamed when Joe was outside…. And that piece of the puzzle seemed to be Aliie who still hasn't woken up, according to Kyu.

When Saburamarou finally got dismissed; they made their way out of the hospital. Kyu and Ryuu were discussing the case openly. They managed to get to the studio just before lunch.

Everyone was scattered around the main studio… Joe was filming one of the last scenes of the day. The rest of the crew was scattered around him, it was time for the climax when the killer comes face to face with the detective played by Joe…

"_I know how you did it Takashi… " Joe smiled moving towards the other actor who was trying to look calm "It was really clever of you to use your own blood for the murder weapon" The lines were read beautifully and the third actor gasped… her look of shock was comically amusing; slightly amateur but the cast continued on… _

"_That's absurd… You have no proof…" the second actor narrowed his eyes "it's just too ridiculous"_

"_Am I?" Joe slithered forwards, literally, his movements were fluid and Ryuu suddenly understood why he was so popular. His on screen chemistry was amazing. _

"… _you went to her flat on the 19__th__, left your blood in her freezer in metal containers which have the same size and shape as the bullets from your __Wilson KZ handgun__… then you climbed up the fire escape the next day, used the blood to kill her and you left… the way you came… then you came back from the elevator, found her and called the cops… but there was a slight flaw in your plan…"_

Saburamarou sniggered at this explanation. Ryuu looked at the older boy in confusion

"What is it?"

"It's just stupid… this sort of stuff only happens in the movies" His response was light and pointless but it struck Ryuu with a strange idea…

"… _Your blood gave it all away… the crime scene held traces of your blood… even though you didn't have a cut on you that day…"_

"Kyu!" Ryuu patted his best friend on his shoulder and pulled him aside… Kuniko followed them.

"What did you figure out?" Kuniko asked but Ryuu was staring at Kyu like he was challenging him.

"Imagine if the case was a movie situation… how would the he have killed Maya with all the witnesses present?" Ryuu looked at him with the same piercing gaze as whenever he wanted to know if Kyu figured out his hint or not… he wasn't wrong this time either.

"Stage effects" Kyu replied immediately. Ryuu nodded.

"The only thing on at that time was the TV" he said quietly.

Kyu's eyes suddenly brightened "So that's how he did it"

"Explains why she screamed before he went in" Ryuu added enthusiastically.

".. and Aliie being attacked…"

"… she knew about him…"

"… because she knew all about them both…"

"… Saburamarou pointed out the most important clue…" Ryuu whispered smiling now. Kyu was beaming too…

They had solved it.

"What are you talking about?" Kuniko exclaimed at them both "Saburamarou found the last clue? How?"

She was met with mysterious smiles… Ryuu took out his cell phone and called the police department.

"Yes… We have solved it. Yes, would you mind bringing a few things for us…"

All the while Kuniko just stood there staring at them both while having dumbstruck look upon her face, till Kyu tapped her shoulder.

"Come on, let's conclude this mystery" Kyu said at her as Ryuu started to walk towards the set…

It was time to unmask the killer…


	8. Chapter 8

**A: Last Chapter… I hope its good enough. coughican'twritelikeiusedtoanditstearingmeapartlikeilostapartofmysoulcough**

**Thanks for the reviews & the guys who read but were too lazy to review: Roy [is it ok to call you Roy? I've corrected the mistake... I don't have a beta and I was rushing to finish so I didn't check… sorry. Thanks for that… I was getting careless XDD**

**Heres the last part… I hope you guys like it.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own DDS… and the name Joe Shimamura which is from Cyborg 009, I don't own it either…_

**THE SECRET OF A PERFECT MURDER…**

CHAPTER 8: The Perfect Murder

The whole studio stilled when the DDS walked up to the set. Many of them knew who and why they were there, and made no effort to disguise their anticipation for what they were about to say. Kyu breathed deeply and motioned the crew to stop filming… At once Ms Koura's voice snapped at them

"What is the meaning of this? Can't you people see we are filming here? This is no time to –" She stopped as Ryuu lifted his hand at her lightly.

"I believe this is more important then the series don't you?" he looked at her in his gentle way and she looked lost for words.

Joe was looking bewildered too.

"Maya was killed in front of more then a dozen witnesses and the killer was really clever to plan it like that. And also the murder weapon was missing too… the only 'real' witness was accused and then released because he passed the lie detector test. The case was handed to us, and after two days into investigating another victim appears… Aliie Suchihira, who seemingly tried to suicide after she wrote and admitted that she killed Maya..." Kyu explained "but it lacked proof… and we know she isn't the killer because Joe Shimamura is the actual killer…"

By this time everyone was edging way from Joe and he had completely blanched.

"What... what the hell?" he muttered through white lips…

"_You did kill her"_ Ryuu said meeting his eyes in his normal calm way "we already know how you did it too… Also you're the only one with the motive" he paused to heighten the tension in the room "and you were clever enough to fool everyone but you didn't comprehend that someone would figure out your trick and confront you about it… but then again Aliie didn't want to turn you in, she just wanted to stay close to you."

The room was now absolutely quiet; everyone was hanging on Ryuu's every word by now. "But then you saw her being too friendly with us didn't you? You felt threatened that she'd tell on you that you drugged her and slit her wrists… made the fake suicide confession on the mirror and left her to die there" Ryuu's eyes flashed with anger but his face remained placid as always "… even though she herself tried to convince us that it was her before she passed out. She was forever loyal to you and you tried to kill her to save yourself"

"_You can't prove it"_

There was a unified gasp from the crowd as no one actually expected Joe to say those words. But it was certain now that he was the killer. His face was set with a harsh challenging look at Ryuu, who seemed oblivious to it but the rest of the inhabitants of the room felt the frosty aura behind it.

Kyu stepped forwards but Ryuu stood in his way "We can, we already did. We just need the police to come with the evidence"

"What are you talking about?" His voice was low now, "I passed the lie detector test. I did no-"

"Lie detectors aren't that reliable… and we watched you the other day while you were walking on the treadmill… when Masaki brought you her script…" Kyu interrupted him "you lied then… I was watching the pulse rate on the machine… it remained the same. And afterwards you threw the script away. I think this concludes that the lie detector isn't reliable on in your case."

The room remained in silence till the police arrived with the evidence of which Ryuu requested.

"Please observe" Ryuu told everyone after the police arranged a projector on the studio wall… he switched it on…It was the scene of the mob outside the Shimamura house on the day of Maya's killing...

"_All this attention for just one punch?" the man said shrugging, some of the crowd laughed. Others edged closer to ask questions…_

"_Mr. Shimamura can you tell us about the fig-"_

_The sentence was never completed as a sudden scream pierced through the air, everyone froze…_

"_Maya?" Joe turned, and ran into the house… the crowd went hysterical. _

Ryuu paused the video clip… "This is his trick; he let everyone believe Maya was attacked while he was outside but in reality he killed her after he rushed inside to apparently 'save' her"

"That's still not proof" Joe replied coldly, he wasn't showing his charming façade anymore… He just stood there arrogant and unyielding at the facts.

"Oh, but we have proof" Kyu piped up holding a movie disk in his hand. Joe's eyes narrowed dangerously at it. Kyu opened the DVD player and placed the disk in it. Ryuu played it.

_The corridor was dark; her steps echoed tenfold every time she dared to move. Her breathing was quick and she was terrified…aiming the torch towards the opposing corner she moved slowly, trying to make as less noise as possible…_

_Something near her feet scampered, the noise made her jump back and hit a metallic ornament in the hallway…_

_CLANG!_

_In her fright she turned madly towards the sound then shining the torch at it she let out a reassured sigh and turned-_

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…………."_

_An ear shattering scream left her as the cloaked person who appeared in front of her plunged a knife into her that exact second. _

Ryuu pressed the stop button and the screen went blank. The whole room was quiet now; everyone was shocked into silence by the second movie…

_Both of the screams were identical…_

"That was how you did the trick; you recorded her voice from an old movie of hers. It was an underground movie so you needn't worry about people connecting it to her. Also according to the people who rushed into the house that day; the TV was on. And the police even suggested that she was doing yoga while watching a tape… it would have been easy to record the sound on it without anyone noticing given your profession."

"Kyu?" then he stopped and looked at Kyu to explain the whole mystery out…

"From what I think…" Kyu said thoughtfully "… I think he didn't intend to kill Maya that day before the mob…." Joe suddenly looked slightly better then Kyu continued "… I think he wanted to kill her while he was supposed to be in Kyoto"

The room was suddenly filled with murmurings again. Only Ryuu looked like he knew what Kyu was talking about.

"You were supposed to be in Kyoto shooting for the week. Then you arrived in Tokyo late at night, found that Maya had gone clubbing and went after her. Despite keeping a low profile, you couldn't help attacking her harasser. Then blaming it all on Maya's alcoholism you took her home. You contemplated how to kill her before she's sober enough for the divorce proceedings, that was going to be held a few days later." Kyu let out a deep breath "But because of the spat in the bar; an audience is there. Your alibi was blown. But then if it was used as an advantage, you could still kill her and have an alibi. So you went to the studio, recorded her voice in the tape… you kept the murder weapon ready... disturbed the backyard so it looked like someone had trespassed. Then waited for her to do yoga… then at the precise cue, you went out to talk to the crowd, it was a few minutes… then the scream was heard, you ran inside to show the audience you were going to 'save' her."

Kyu looked at Joe with cold eyes that were unlike him "Maya would have been too shocked to react. You slit her throat, ran to the backdoor, smashed a window, hid the murder weapon and ran back and watched her die. By the time the crowd broke the gate and rushed inside you would have looked like a grieving husband holding his beloved wife."

"So there it is" Ryuu walked forwards and explained "it was a perfect murder and it was easy for you because you are a star of a detective series. You'd have found multiple ways to turn it way from you. But when you passed the lie detector test, complimentary to your acting skill might I add, you got _careless_… you thought no one could catch you but when Aliie showed up, you buttered her up, gave her a small role in the series, so you could keep an eye on her. But then we were assigned to investigate, and we grew close to her. So you thought that she'd betray you and made it look like she decided to suicide because of Ms Koura"

"YOU STILL HAVE NO PROOF!" Joe yelled abruptly. Half the room jumped, two policemen moved closer to him. But both Ryuu and Kyu looked back at him icily.

"On the country… we do" Kyu said coldly "That yoga tape was never recovered from your home, and you haven't been able to go there to destroy it. So it's all the proof we need"

"And your murder weapon was found in the small ridge between the doorway and the stepping stone, we'd never would have found it if we had not dug around it. A kitchen knife, the handle was broken off so it was more appropriate to slid it down the narrow ridge…"

Joe looked infuriated.

"_We have proved it" _

Both of them said simultaneously at Joe's pale face as it hardened like white marble. Obviously he didn't think he'd be bettered by two teenagers. He was still glaring at them while the police was taking him away. The crowd was still till Joe was taken out the room. The moment the door clicked, the crowd burst into a loud cheer and both of them suddenly felt embarrassed. There was a flurry of people who stepped forwards to congratulate the two young detectives, they looked at each other though smiling and spoke with their eyes…

'_It was going to be a long day…' _

XxXx

"I still can't believe how he did it" Kuniko was saying later while they were waiting for the taxi back to the DDS.

"It was easy when you figure out how he made his alibi" Saburamarou was saying. The younger two detectives were watching them with amused expressions when Ryuu's phone rang suddenly.

"Hello?" He spoke into the phone then he stilled suddenly "What?" his expression now was completely changed and the rest of them shut up and listened till he finally muttered a quick "I understand" and shut his phone.

"What is it Ryuu?"

Ryuu didn't answer but kept looking at his phone. Sure enough, after a few seconds his phone beeped thrice and he opened it to reveal the message…

_Assemble at DDS ASAP._

_The rest of class A and class Q has gone missing._

_We are unable to communicate with them. _

_Prepare to depart to the Himuro._

_Rest of the instructions will be given at DDS when you arrive._

_Direct order from Principal Dan_

Fin

It's another cliff hanger. I'll start writing the Himuro mystery in October or December depending on my schedule. I'll be writing a synopsis on the Himuro mystery and edit most of my old stories this month and resume the stuff I have inspiration on.

Sorry

I still have a lot on my 'to do' list so I am really sorry… Thanks to everyone who read. It's dedicated to you guys... Thank you!

Peace & Love

Yu chan XD


End file.
